


Waiting In The Wings

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F, First Crush, First Love, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber sees Mag perform for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting In The Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html) prompt; "spotlight".

Amber watched from the wings as yet another one of Daddy’s hot new acts was pushed onto the stage like a prize pony. Normally they paled or faded out fast but not this one. Pavi said the hype about this one was to be believed.

Holding her breath, Amber listened as she sung, mesmerized as surely as the crowd was, a shiver running up her spine at the woman’s ethereal voice. Amber didn’t breath again, didn’t even let her heart beat until the audience started applauding and the woman rushed out of the spotlight, breaking the spell. 

Amber stepped forward. She had to talk to her, had to tell her she’d never seen anything - _anyone_ \- so beautiful in her life and how she wanted to be just like her.

“Hi, I’m Amber,” she said as the woman got close enough, holding out her hand to be ignored.

“Sweet,” the woman said distractedly with a hurried smile.

Amber opened her mouth to say something else but the woman was rushed away from her, to the waiting red carpet her family had laid out for her. Closing her mouth again, Amber set her jaw, trying not to let hurt tears spring to her eyes. She didn’t want to be like her anymore. She wanted to _be_ her. She’d sing like her, change her face to be as beautiful as hers, carve out curves to match her hourglass figure. She would even change her name. Amber... sweet, just like she said. _Amber Sweet_.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
